<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Room of Requirement by Drunk_Gryffindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433177">The Room of Requirement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Gryffindor/pseuds/Drunk_Gryffindor'>Drunk_Gryffindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulnera Sanentur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Gryffindor/pseuds/Drunk_Gryffindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulnera Sanentur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Room of Requirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Saturday, December 17th, 2005</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke felt like her head was going to explode. She needed some time alone. To <i>think</i>. As she reached the seventh floor, she let out a sigh. Right now, she wanted nothing more than hide for a few hours in the quiet room hidden across the half burnt tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, with a good book or maybe just with her fingers. As she neared the tapestry though, she could tell something was off. </p>
<p>She'd discovered that room in her second year, after walking aimlessly in the castle on a Sunday afternoon, in need of someplace quiet and hidden. She was pacing the empty corridor when a small door had appeared. After tentatively opening it, Clarke had discovered a small but cosy room, not unlike her room at home, with a comfortable armchair, warm blankets, some muggle fiction books and toys, and even some art supplies.<br/>
It had become her secret place, where she went when she was feeling depressed, or when she was missing home so much it felt hard to breathe. The room had evolved over the years, the toys had disappeared, and new books and art supplies had appeared, but for the most part it had remained the same.<br/>
She had never told anyone about her hiding space, not even Wells. Of course, she'd figured that the room was known by others when she'd read about the use of the Room of Requirement by Dumbledore's Army during the Second Wizarding War in <i>Conflicts and Wars in the modern Wizarding World, volume III </i> during her fourth year, but she had never talked about it with anyone, or even heard someone mention it.</p>
<p>But now, as she walked by the wall a fourth, a fifth and a sixth time for good measure, she knew that she wouldn't be able to open it.<br/>
She clenched her fists and willed herself no to cry. Why was someone using the room right when she needed it?</p>
<p>This was all Lexa Wood's fault, really. She'd had everything under control, until today's Quidditch match. The second of the season, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Until today, she had been quite successful at pushing away the unsolicited thoughts she was having about the tall, dark, beautiful brunette with the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. Even though these thoughts were increasingly frequent, she had no trouble ignoring the way her heart swelled when she heard her laugh, or the tightness in her chest when she saw her smile. Or the way she lost the ability to speak when her eyes met Lexa's impossibly green ones. Okay, she might have wondered, more than once, if Lexa's lips were as soft as they seemed, but, until now she had been doing just fine.<br/>
But after today's match, she wasn't even sure she would be able to be in the same room with the girl anymore. Not that they did spend a lot of time together. </p>
<p>They weren't friends, had never been. For starters, Lexa was a seventh year, two years above Clarke. And she was a Ravenclaw. Not just any Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain and seeker. She had joined the team her second year at Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw had never lost a game since. Clarke had played exactly three times against her, as one of Gryffindor's chaser. The first two defeats were <i>crushing</i>, and that was putting it mildly. Last year's match had been less humiliating, mostly because Octavia Blake had made the team, and, contrary to her brother Bellamy, she was an excellent beater. But in the end, they had still lost, 260 to 90.<br/>
Until today, Clarke was really hoping that this year, her first year as Gryffindor Quidditch captain, they could beat Ravenclaw. They just had to train more, harder and stronger.<br/>
But then again, there was today's match. </p>
<p>As much because she was Wells Jaha's best friend as because she wanted the Slytherin team to lose, Clarke was in the stands, cheering for Ravenclaw. Almost everyone at the school was there. Partly because it was a beautiful December day, but mostly because they were excited to see if the new Slytherin seeker, Gaia Woods, was as good as her cousin.<br/>
She was good. Very good even. But not as good as Lexa. But that wasn't the reason why they lost so miserably.<br/>
No, that was all John Murphy's fault.<br/>
Lexa Woods had never been one to catch the golden snitch quickly. She'd always let the chasers score at least five or six goals before she caught it.<br/>
But today, she went much further.<br/>
The game had begun nicely. Lexa smiled when she shook the hand of Slytherin Captain and chaser, Lincoln Woods – Gaia's brother, who also happened to be her favourite cousin.<br/>
It all went sideways when Murphy, one of Slytherin's beaters, threw a Bludger at Wells, one of Ravenclaw's chasers, while Slytherin had the Quaffle. Madam Hooch gave a free shot to Ravenclaw. Wells took it and opened the score.<br/>
When Wells scored once more and Ravenclaw's keeper, Raven Reyes, effortlessly caught Emori Higgs' shot twice in a row –  she was Murphy's girlfriend, and probably one of Lexa's cousins too –  Murphy simply hit Raven with his bat, hard. She fell off her broom, unconscious.<br/>
Lexa didn't wait for Madam Hooch's whistle to dive to the ground to check on Raven. While Madam Hooch was busy sending Murphy off, Kyle Wick and Nick Eng, the Ravenclaw beaters, had to physically stop Lexa from attacking him.<br/>
Madam Hooch gave two more free shots to Ravenclaw, which Wells took and scored, bringing the score to 40 – 0 for Ravenclaw. After that, Lexa asked for a time out. </p>
<p>What she said to her team, Clarke didn't know, but she would definitely have to ask Wells. Because after that, Slytherin, who were down to six against seven after Liam Boot, the substitute keeper, entered the game, quickly realised their mistake. Liam didn't let any of the Slytherin shots in. Not one of them. All the while, Wells, Jasper and Monty, the Ravenclaw chasers, scored goal after goal. Eighteen of them exactly. Raven's number. And when they were done, Lexa, who'd let Gaia tail her for the last hour and a half, always keeping an eye on the snitch, effortlessly ditched her, and caught the golden snitch, putting an end to the game. 370 to 0.<br/>
At the end of the game, she hugged every of her teammates, then shook the hand of every player in the Slytherin team, before she left the pitch. Not five minutes later, Clarke had spotted her running towards the castle, no doubt going to the Hospital Wing to check on Raven.</p>
<p>Seeing Lexa Woods like that, switching from looking so angry she could kill someone to this calm, efficient, merciless Captain who'd crushed her opponents had woken a fire in Clarke. It stared in her chest and ended up low, low in her stomach, and it simply couldn't be put out. She'd been lying to herself for almost a year now. But there was no denying it anymore. She was attracted to Lexa Woods. Sexually. Very much so. And she might also have feelings for her. Probably. Definitely.</p>
<p>The last thing Clarke needed after a game like that would be to be surrounded by happy Ravenclaws praising Lexa Woods or by worried Gryffindors blabbing against her. Sure enough, when she hugged Wells goodbye before the Great Hall, she heard Octavia Blake telling whoever wanted to hear it that Lexa's attitude on the pitch today was nothing short of <i>outrageous</i>. She rolled her eyes as she promised Wells to meet him in the library later to work on their Potions essay.</p>
<p>But right now, she needed to be alone to think about everything that her <i>crush</i> on Lexa Woods implied. Drawing would surely help, it had always had. Masturbating probably wouldn't hurt, either. But what she really needed was to get in that <i>bloody</i> room, and someone was <i>already. in. it</i>.</p>
<p>She was about to leave when she noticed the door that had just appeared, right in front of her. She could hear music coming from the room. It was incredibly beautiful. Delicate. And a bit sad.<br/>
She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to disturb the person playing. But, surely, if the door had appeared, it meant that she could come in, right?</p>
<p>She slowly opened the door, entered the room and closed the door behind her as discretely as possible. What she saw inside made her breath hitch. The room was all in shades of blue and green, with a sofa full of cushions and a neatly folded tartan on which a beautiful tabby cat was sleeping. Facing the sofa, there was a grand piano and, oblivious to anything around her, Lexa Woods, playing. Her eyes were closed, her head gently swaying to the tune she was playing.<br/>
Her hair, still a bit wet from the shower, was loose, beautiful brown locks cascading on her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and matching socks, and Clarke couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have looked out of place in her parents' home, playing the piano while Clarke read a good book by the fireplace, a cat purring at her feet.</p>
<p>Clarke could feel her palms getting sweaty and her heart hammering in her chest, so loud she would not have been surprised if Lexa could hear it too. But either she didn't hear her come in, or she didn't care.<br/>
Clarke stood there, mesmerised for a few minutes before Lexa got to the end of the tune. Only then did she seem to realise that she wasn't alone in the room. When she opened her eyes and looked at Clarke, she seemed terrified.</p>
<p>“This was beautiful, Lexa”, Clarke breathed. “But God, is there something you <i>can't</i> do?”, she chuckled.</p>
<p>When Lexa just offered her a weak smile, biting her lower lip instead of answering, Clarke took a step back, realising that Lexa was probably angry with her for disturbing her privacy.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry”, she muttered, feeling her cheeks redden, “I shouldn't have come in. I heard the music and then... I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>But Lexa didn't look angry. If anything, she looked sad, vulnerable. At that moment, Clarke wanted nothing more than to walk up to Lexa and kiss all her worries away.</p>
<p>It seemed that the Room of Requirement was listening to her, because as soon as she imagined brushing Lexa's high cheekbones with her thumbs, before depositing the smallest kiss on Lexa's perfect, perfect lips, she noticed something growing over her head. Mistletoe. Lexa's eyes went wide, and her eyebrows shot straight up to her hairline as her eyes went from Clarke to the mistletoe over her head, to Clarke again.<br/>
If Clarke thought she was blushing before, it had nothing to do with what was happening right now. She was positive she was beetroot red now. </p>
<p>“I... I... sorry”, she managed to say before she left the room in a hurry, leaving a confused Lexa staring at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>********</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the door closed behind Clarke Griffin without a sound, Lexa let out a huge sigh. Her heart was beating frantically, and she knew her ears must be a deep shade of red. She needed to calm down. She took a deep breath, counted to four before she let it out, and counted to four again before taking another breath. Once. Twice. She closed her eyes. As if her day hadn't been stressful enough, that <i>bloody</i> room, the only one where she'd always felt completely safe, had to betray her by screaming at Clarke Griffin that she wanted to kiss her. And do a lot of other things to her, like tuck a strand of reluctant hair behind her ear, or bury her nose in the crook of her neck, or slowly take of all her clothes and kiss every inch of her perfect, smooth body. But, really, a kiss would have been fine.</p>
<p>Her Saturday had begun quite nicely. She'd woken up well rested and ready to play against Slytherin. It had always been the game she dreaded the most. Even though it had gotten better over the years, some part of her always felt like a traitor every time her team won against Slytherin. Even though she felt like she truly belonged in Ravenclaw, the tightness in her chest when she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team flying on the pitch had never completely disappeared. It didn't help that more than half the team were her cousins, either. Lincoln Woods, captain and chaser. Gaia Woods, Lincoln's sister and newest addition to the team, seeker. Ontari and Emori Higgs, the two other chasers. At least, her sister Luna and her cousin Anya had left Hogwarts (and their post as Slytherin keeper and seeker) two years before.</p>
<p>She'd put on her blue Quidditch robes and left her dormitory, to meet Raven, Wells, Jasper and Monty going down the stairs to their common room, also in their Quidditch robes. There, the team's beaters, Kyle and Nick, had been waiting for them, and the seven of them had made their way to the Great Hall for a pre-game breakfast.<br/>
Lexa had managed not to spit out her tea or grin like a lunatic when Clarke, wearing what she figured was Well's scarf and hat, had come to wish them good luck against Slytherin. If someone other than Raven had noticed her dropping her piece of toast when Clarke lightly kissed Wells on the cheek, asking him to not go easy on Echo White, the Slytherin keeper, they didn't say anything about it.</p>
<p>Before she shook Lincoln's hand, she made sure to smile at Gaia and wish her the best of luck for her first ever Quidditch game. She'd spent enough days playing with her on their grandparents home pitch to know that Gaia was a much better player than Roan White, the former seeker, but she knew how stressful a first game at Hogwarts could be.</p>
<p>She was feeling quite confident that everything would go well. Lincoln was an excellent captain, and one who didn't let his team play dirty.<br/>
But then, John Murphy had to ruin everything. She could understand him coming after her, as he usually did. After all, she was supposedly the biggest threat to the opposing team. But attacking her keeper <i>and</i> best friend? That little slime ball had gone too far this time.<br/>
It took her only a few minutes to make up her mind. She knew she would never hear the end of it once her parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents learned how she's crushed and humiliated not only the house of Slytherin, but also her <i>family's</i> team. But the rage she felt when she saw murphy's bat striking Raven's back, <i>twice</i>, couldn't be contained. She would deal with her dad's admonishment later.<br/>
A few well spoken words to her teammates, about having each others' backs and sending a message about winning because of <i>talent</i> and not foul play was all it took to her team, the best team Hogwarts had seen in a long time, to show their real potential.<br/>
She'd realised about a year ago how much potential their team really had. They could easily have won any match in less than twenty minutes, or by a three hundred points margin. But she didn't see the point of it. Quidditch was supposed to be fun. Everyone was supposed to be having a good time. So, while they hadn't lost a game, they had saved some of their strength, to make sure the opposing team didn't have a horrible time playing against them. Until today. </p>
<p>
  
    Lincoln didn't say anything to her when she shook his hand at the end of the game. Ontari and Emori refused to meet her eyes. Only Gaia offered her a shy smile, congratulating her for catching the snitch, murmuring a small <i>you were all incredible</i>, looking left and right to make sure her teammates wouldn't overhear her.
  
</p>
<p>
  
    As soon as she possibly could, she left the pitch, showered in record time and went to the Hospital Wing, to check on Raven.<br/>
She was awake, and quite in pain still. Madam Pomfrey had been able to repair most of the damage to her back and legs, but she'd said that Raven would be experiencing residual pain for at least a few weeks, and recommended Raven stopped playing for the season.<br/>
Raven quickly dismissed Lexa's worry with a wave of her hand, and she gasped when she heard the final score, laughing and saying that Lexa was <i>in for quite a bollocking</i>, causing Lexa's chest to tighten even more.<br/>
She left Raven when the matron came back, glaring at Lexa for disturbing her patient, after promising to be back the following day.
  
</p>
<p>
  
    She skipped lunch. Even though she was starving, she didn't feel like facing the consequences of her actions right now, and so she deemed it better to avoid the Great Hall. She was about to go down to the kitchens to see if maybe she could make herself a sandwich when she spotted Clarke Griffin, looking gorgeous with her hair in a messy bun and her cheeks that the cold had made slightly pink. She was hugging Wells, congratulating him for his team's win. She sounded sincere -although maybe a little worried- when she said they were all impressive today. Lexa took a few steps back to make sure Clarke didn't see her.
</p>
<p>
  Something about the Gryffindor fifth year made Lexa go to pieces. Not only was she the most beautiful girl Lexa had ever laid eyes on, she was also incredibly funny, and smart, and caring. They had never been friends, and probably never would be, had never really spent time together. But Lexa felt drawn to Clarke, like a moth to a flame.<br/>
She almost took a step forward then, to catch Clarke before she went to back to Gryffindor tower. But what could she say to her? She felt like an idiot.
</p>
<p>
  She stood there, lost in her thoughts about Clarke, when she hear a stern voice calling her name. It was headmistress McGonagall, informing her that Echo White had accused her of giving Felix Felicis to her chasers to help them beat Slytherin, and that there would be an inquiry. McGonagall didn't seem to think that Echo's accusations held any kind of truth, but, all the same, it all became too much for Lexa.<br/>
She needed some time alone. To <i>not think</i>.
</p>
<p>
  After thanking McGonagall and assuring her she had done nothing of the sort but would be glad to answer any questions she had about the way her team trained if need be, she made her way to the seventh floor, to the room that had been her safe space the last six years.
</p>
<p>
  When she opened her eyes and she saw Clarke Griffin standing there, she thought she was imagining things. After all, she had been thinking about the girl for the last half hour at least. But then, the girl spoke, and Lexa realised she was really there. How long had she been here? What did she know about the room? Would she realise that Lexa must have <i>wanted</i> her here, or the door would never have appeared to her? And what would she think of it? 
</p>
<p>
  “is there anything you <i>can't</i> do?”
</p>
<p>
  <i>Well, for starters, I can't ask out the girl I like</i><br/>
Lexa bit her lip, searching for words that wouldn't scare Clarke away, but it was already too late, she was apologising, ready to leave the room.<br/>
She wanted to tell her to wait, to stay here with her. And by Merlin she wanted to kiss that pout off of her lips.
</p>
<p>
  As soon as the thought crossed her mind though, she realised her mistake. The room, mindful for its user's wishes, happily provided mistletoe above Clarke's head.<br/>
Lexa froze, unable to speak, looking at the mistletoe, wondering what in the world she could say to make things okay, but before she mustered a semblance of dignity, Clarke mumbled another apology and left the room.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a teaser for the new fic I'm working on. Let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>